Tornare Tempus
by Leonor Snape
Summary: Harry le pide un favor a sus amigas, ellas aceptan. Tienen una misión en común, pero muchas que tendrán que cumplir solas. Les esperan muchas aventuras. JP/HG - RL/NT - SB/GW - PP/LL - SS/LE
1. Introducción

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes que aparecen en este fic son propiedad de JK Rowling, solo los tomo prestados y los pongo en situaciones casi imposibles.

**Introducción**

Desde allí se podían observar los terrenos del colegio, podía ver las parejas enamoradas debajo de un árbol o cerca del lago. Pero lo que hacia ella en ese lugar no era mirar, sino pensar. Pensaba en que le estaría pasando a Harry sin que ella lo supiese, en como se sentiría Ron y la Profesora McGonagall si supieran que ella no estaba haciendo nada para ayudar a Harry, en sí volvería a ver con vida a su mejor amigo, en muchas cosas. Pero en lo que más pensaba es el lo que le dijo Dumbledore, con una tristeza palpable en su voz, después de enterarse que Voldemort se había llevado a Harry: "Pudiera haber sido peor". No podía ser peor, Ron estaba muerto por querer impedir que se llevarán a Harry, la profesora McGonagall también, no tenían idea de donde se encontraba Harry y no la dejaban salir a buscarle. Pensaba que nada podía estar peor. Que equivocada estaba.

* * *

Bueno he vuelto con una nueva historia, ya que la primera la he eliminado porque quiero tener un par de capítulos listos para comenzarla nuevamente.

En esta están listos los siguientes dos capítulos así que esta vez la actualización si sera TODAS las semanas.

¿Alguna critica?

Saludos Leonor


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

**POV Hermione**

Cuando me llamaron al despacho del Director, supe que algo malo estaba sucediendo.

Al llegar Dumbledore me contó que Harry con Ron conversaban cerca de la Casa de los Gritos, cuando la Profesora McGonagall llegó para poner a salvo a Harry, ya que se enteraron de que habría un ataque de los mortifagos. Lo que ninguno esperó fue que en vez de que llegaran muchos mortifagos llego el mismo Voldemort junto con un par de mortifagos. Mataron a la profesora McGonagall y a Ron, y se llevaron a Harry.

Nadie sabía donde se encontraba Harry, y lo peor era que no me dejaban salir a buscarle. Pero tome una decisión: si no encontraban a Harry, me escaparía e iría a buscarle.

_Una semana después_

Aún no encontraban a Harry. Ya estaba lista, esa noche me saldria de Hogwarts.

Decidí ir a cenar antes de partir. Pero cuando llegaron Tonks junto a Remus corriendo al Gran Comedor, sospeche que algo pasaba. Efectivamente, Tonks se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor y me pidió que la acompañara, mientras Remus se acercaba a el Director y le susurraba algo. Reconocí que seguíamos el camino a la enfermería, y por lo visto no podía ser nada bueno lo que iba a pasar. Al entrar a la enfermería vi una cama rodeada de cortinas, por lo que no se podía ver nada hacia adentro. Cuando me di cuenta que hacia allí nos dirigimos, mi corazón se agito. Al abrirse vi a un Harry durmiendo tranquilamente, sin ningún signo de que hubiera estado en manos del Señor Tenebroso. No podía creer que él estuviera allí, durmiendo pacíficamente.

Pase las siguientes dos semanas vigilando su sueño, cuando al fin despertó. Lo primero que vi en su mirada fue la confusión, para pasar a la desesperación. Intento hablar pero no lo logro ya que llevaba demasiado tiempo sin hacerlo. Le di un vaso de agua para que pudiera hablar, y en ese momento comenzó.

**POV Narrador**

- Hermione debes escucharme sin interrumpir y nada de lo que te puedes decírselo a Dumbledore - le dijo Harry a Hermione

- Ok - le respondió ella.

- Mientras estuve con Voldemort escuche una historia bastante escalofriante. Yo te la voy a contar a tí. Mientras Tom era un adolescente se dio cuenta de que la Profesora McGonagall y Dumbledore tenían una relación secreta. Entonces más o menos en la época en la que mis padres iban al colegio mandó a algunos de sus mortifagos a atacar a McGonagall, esta quedó gravemente herida. Como resultado Dumbledore cayó en depresión y en ese momento Voldemort trató de matarlo, pero el profesor siempre preparado estaba listo para eso. Cuando la Profesora McGonagall despertó, Dumbledore le dijo que no podían seguir juntos y ella se resigno a eso - Harry paro por lo que Hermione se dio cuenta que ella tenía que decir algo.

- No tenía ni la menor idea de eso - respondió ella asombrada.

- Yo tampoco. Pero ahora te voy a contar porque no tengo ni un rasguño. Voldemort descubrió que yo soy uno de sus horrocruxes por lo que vino a buscarme. Cuando me contó lo que era pensé que me mataría. Pero no, me lanzo un imperius y mandó llamar a un mortifago hizo que lo matará y después hizo que separara mi alma y aloja un pedazo en el. Después me dijo que ahora nadie podría destruirlo. Y tiene toda la razón. El resto de los días que estuve allí fue en una habitación con muchos libros. Comencé a leer y encontré uno muy interesante. Un dia entro un mortifago a la habitación y logre quitarle la varita, encogí el libro y le lance un obliviate al mortifago. Lo deje en uno de mis bolsillos. Busca mi ropa y traemelo - Hermione obedeció inmediatamente. Regreso unos minutos después con el libro en las manos, ya de su tamaño original - Pasamelo - después de que Hermione se lo entregó empezó a buscar una página. Cuando la encontró se la mostró a Hermione - Mira estos hechizos, uno es para volver en el tiempo, y el otro es rejuvenecedor. Necesito que llames a Ginny, Luna y Tonks, les expliques lo que yo te he dicho a ti, y las traigas conmigo. Todo sin que se entere Dumbledore.

Hermione hizo tal como le dijo Harry, aunque le costó un poco que Dumbledore no se enterara. Cuando fueron a hablar con Harry se encontraron con que no estaba ya que lo habían mandado a su habitación porque no tenían nada que hacer en la enfermeria. Fueron a la Torre de Gryffindor y se dirigieron a la habitación de los chicos de sexto curso. Cuando entraron vieron a Harry sentado en su cama mirando la que alguna vez le perteneció a Ron. Cuando sintió la entrada de alguien, se paró a mirarlas. Las miro por unos segundos y asintió con pesar para sí mismo.

- Siéntense, que va para largo - les dijo

- ¿Qué pasa Harry? - pregunto Luna

- Como supongo, Hermione ya les contó lo que pasó - las cuatro asintieron -. Bueno tengo un plan para que todo esto se solucione. Ya que en este momento no hay nada que podamos hacer para derrotar a Voldemort, ¿Están dispuestas a todo por derrotarlo? - preguntó.

- Si - respondieron enérgicamente las cuatro.

- Entonces considerando todas las opciones lo que les voy a pedir es la única solución. Debéis viajar al pasado - al escuchar esto ellas se tensaron -. Pero no será un viaje corto, viajarán a la época de los Merodeadores, a su primer año - dijo serio

- Pero eso podría evitar que naciéramos nosotras, o peor TU - exclamo Hermione al borde del colapso.

- Eso no pasará si tienen cuidado - dijo Harry tratando de calmar a Hermione, cosa que logro, pero muy poco -. Vuelvo a preguntarles ¿Están dispuestas a hacerlo?

- Yo si - hablo Tonks

- Por supuesto - respondió Ginny

- Claro que sí - dijo Luna

- ¿Hermione? - preguntó Harry a su amiga

- Te apoyare - respondió, con algo de reticencia, Hermione

- Bien por que comenzaremos a prepararlo. Lo primero que haremos será entrenarlas en Oclumancia - Tonks le iba a interrumpir por lo que Harry levantó una mano - Si Tonks, se que parte del entrenamiento de Auror consiste en la Legeremancia y la Oclumancia, pero tienes que perfeccionarla. Lo siguiente será que en las vacaciones de Navidad, vayamos al callejón Diagon y compremos unas nuevas varitas para ustedes. ¿Por qué? Lo más probable es que necesiten realizar hechizos un poco censurables, y cuando revisen sus varitas no vean que han sido ustedes. Después practicaremos su forma animaga, la necesitarán. Y también practicarán duelos.

- ¿Cuando comenzaremos? - preguntó Luna

- Ahora - respondió

* * *

Todo sucedió muy rápido, prácticas un día, el siguiente duelos, la vacaciones de navidad, sus formas animagas. Tonks había pedido un permiso para ausentarse al ministerio indefinidamente y Dumbledore no se opuso a que se quedara en Hogwarts, ya que nunca estaba de más el tener a una auror cualificada en el colegio.

Cuando llegaron los primeros días de Mayo estaban listas. Luna, Ginny y Tonks eran un gato en su forma animaga, pero extrañamente Hermione era una pantera. Luna era una gatita blanca como la nieve y con el pelo corto, Ginny era negra pero con manchitas blancas en las patas delanteras y también con el pelo corto, y Tonks era de un color caramelo que cambia a negro cuando se enoja. Hermione era una pantera negra. Por otro lado, escogieron nombres para sus formas animagas, Luna era Kitty; Ginny, Cira; Tonks, Erin, y Hermione, Ashira. Las cuatro progresaron en la Legeremancia y la Oclumancia, y en los duelos nadie les hacía frente.

También tallaron sus nuevas varitas con sus nombres de animagas.

Pero Harry sabía que con todo lo que practican, no estarían listas para lo que se les venía. Aun con todas las dudas Harry les indico que ya era momento de partir.

- Como ya saben su tarea es destruir los horrocruxes y a Voldemort, pero también tienen que hacer otras cosas, algunas de ellas ya las saben pero otras se las diré ahora, pero en privado, una a cada una, cuando lleguen al otro tiempo y si lo consideran esencial pueden contarse entre ustedes pero a nadie más.

A la primera que llamó fue a Tonks.

- Debes preocuparte de Remus, que todo siga su curso, pero en lo que puedas acercate a el, tambien preocupate de que el profesor Snape no sea el blanco de las bromas de los Merodeadores.

La siguiente fue Ginny.

- Te voy a pedir que mantengas lejos de los Black a Sirius, que no caiga en las artes oscuras. Además, no debes permitir que mi madre se aleje del profesor Snape.

Hermione fue después.

- Hermione no debes permitir que ataquen a la profesora Mcgonagall, también debes realizar el hechizo rejuvenecedor sobre Dumbledore ya que la única forma de que hagan pública su relación es que el sea de la misma edad de ella.

Luna fue la última que habló con Harry.

- Luna te voy a pedir algo que es muy importante, no debes permitir que mis padres se hagan novios y que yo nazca, la profecía no debe existir. También es importante que Peter no se vuelva un traidor.

Cuando estuvieron de nuevo los cinco juntos Harry habló.

- ¿Tenéis empacadas sus cosas? - preguntó

- Si - respondieron ellas

- Ahora voy a utilizar el hechizo rejuvenecedor en ustedes, _Miscere Aevum_ - al instante Hermione cambio de una joven a una niña - Ah, Hermione se me olvidaba - el pelo de Hermione cambio de ser un nido, a unos rizos bien definidos y pelirrojos - ¿Qué tal? - hizo aparecer un espejo y se lo paso a Hermione.

- Raro, pero me acostumbrare - respondió Hermione

Todas pasaron por el mismo proceso, terminando en que Ginny era una pequeña rubia, Luna una niña pelinegra y Tonks, que Harry le pidió que cambiara a su look original, una pequeña niña pelinegra y de ojos grises.

- Es momento de partir - aviso Harry.

- Adiós Harry - le dijo Luna junto con un pequeño abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

- Cuidate Luna - se despidió Harry de ella.

- Hasta luego Harry - Ginny repitió lo que hizo Luna. Su relación no había sido más que un par de besos y muy corta ya que se dieron cuenta que no eran compatibles y quedaron mejor como amigos.

- No hagas muchas travesuras - le dijo Harry con una pequeña sonrisa.

- No salgas de Hogwarts y cuidate Harry - le dijo una pequeña Tonks a Harry con una sonrisa.

- Lo mismo digo - le respondió él, manteniendo su sonrisa.

- Harry - dijo una muy llorosa Hermione abrazandolo.

- Ya Hermione, tranquila estarás bien - le dijo el acariciando su cabello.

- Prometeme que te cuidaras - hablo ella.

- Me cuidaré lo prometo - le respondió Harry. Hermione se soltó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

El sabía que no las volvería a ver, pero trataba de no pensar en ello.

- Cuando lleguen al pasado sus nombres serán: Selene Laurent, para Luna, naciste el 31 de agosto de 1960; Cedrella Knight, para Ginny, que nació el 11 de agosto de 1960; Andromeda Laurent, para Tonks, tu naciste el 17 de noviembre de 1959; y Hermione el tuyo sera Jean Delacour, naciste el 19 de septiembre de 1959. Son primas e hijas únicas. Estuve investigando y encontre un hechizo, cuando lleguen deben pronunciar el Nova Identitates y su nombre y fecha de nacimiento. Así quedarán registradas en el ministerio.

- Cuídate Harry - dijo Hermione

- Tomen sus cosas y unan sus manos - les dio instrucciones Harry -. Aparecerán en este mismo pasillo pero en 1971. Adios. _Tornare Tempus._

Las cuatro sintieron la misma sensación de una desaparición pero una 10 veces más fuerte. Cuando sintieron el suelo bajo sus pies, abrieron los ojos, ya que los habían cerrado durante el viaje. Cuando vieron el pasillo sin Harry se dieron cuenta de que había funcionado. Sacaron sus nuevas varitas y comenzaron con el proceso de los nombres.

-_ Nova identitates_ Jean Delacour, 19 de septiembre de 1959 - recito Hermione

- _Nova identitates_ Cedrella Knight, 11 de agosto de 1960 - la siguió Ginny

-_ Nova Identitates_ Andromeda Laurent, 17 de noviembre de 1959 - dijo Tonks

- _Nova Identitates_ Selena Laurent, 31 de agosto de 1960 - hablo Luna

- Guarden las nuevas varitas. Necesitamos un nombre que nos identifique cuando dejemos algún mensaje, ¿Qué les parece "Guardianas"? - les preguntó Jean

- Es una buena idea, Guardianas es perfecto - dijo Luna.

Después de unos minutos comenzaron a sentir pasos acercándose a ellas.

- Disculpen señoritas, pero ¿Qué hacen aquí? - dijo una voz bastante conocida para ellas.

* * *

Hola

¡Nueva actualización!

Se que llego a incurrir en OoC, pero en mi defensa digo que Harry tenia que sacar a relucir la inteligencia de su madre y que también heredo algo del carácter de la misma.

Los hechizos que no reconozcan son de mi creación.

No creo que muchos lean mi historia, pero nada pierdo en pedir un review.

De ahora en adelante en cada capitulo haré una pregunta.

¿Quien le hablo a las chicas?

Y otra cosa, ¿Le cuentan o no a Dumbledore que vienen del futuro?

Díganme sus opiniones.

Saludos

Leonor


End file.
